<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mending Bridges by Mariabella Baggins (AgentFrostbite)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167705">Mending Bridges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFrostbite/pseuds/Mariabella%20Baggins'>Mariabella Baggins (AgentFrostbite)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragon Riders of Middle Earth [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(amd it's not THAT ooc if you think about it long enough), (and retcon it hard enough), (it may be ooc but i have been struggling to get this one right), Bella finally told Thorin Things, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Hobbits train dragons, In which people need to talk to each other, It's not who you expect, Like he could be worse but it still wasn't great, Some people have been lying, Thorin handles Things kinda meh, We Can Be Adults About Our Problems, and they actually DO talk to each other, in a really functional way, slow healing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFrostbite/pseuds/Mariabella%20Baggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of admitting the truth, both Thorin and Bella need to work out how they'll work together to retrieve the information they need to get the Arkenstone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragon Riders of Middle Earth [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>One Two Switcheroo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mending Bridges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHOO!! Four in a row, let's go! School got cancelled because of coronavirus, so I can be up late, bringing you all the joys of late-night editing/tagging!! Let's freaking DO THIS!!</p><p>This is honestly way later than it should be, and it is ALL OVER THE PLACE. I just can't...make it flow right. I'll probably come along in a few months or whenever I put up the collected and completed full chaptered story version and be like, "Hey, it would work better if we did it like this!" but for the moment, this is what I got. I apologize if it doesn't look like my best work, plot-wise, but I'd like to think the Bella/Thorin make up scene kinda makes up for it.</p><p>(Side note, if anyone has any better ideas about how to make it flow better/make more sense, please suggest things. Even if said things are just, "Hey, this didn't make sense and here's why," because I KNOW it doesn't make the best sense but I can't make it make more sense than it does.</p><p>But we're here, and we need to be, because I still haven't gotten the next one written up because I can't decide if I want the heist to go off without a hitch and have the problem happen later, or have something happen during the heist because Drama. (In all honestly, it'll probably be the former, but if anyone has preferences...)</p><p>Anyway, as always, thank you all so much for joining me, Bella, and Thorin on this journey, enjoy the fic, and have a great day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "She's a what?" Vili asked, sitting up and watching Thorin as he paced back and forth across the Royal Quarters. The family – with the exception of Thror – was gathered in Thrain and Uma's rooms, where they often went to discuss or plan things.</p><p>  "She's a Fae. She <em>admitted</em> it to me!" Thorin thundered. Fili and Kili looked at each other, and Dis leaned in.</p><p>  "Now what? Forest-witch or not, she's the only one who can help us with that stone," she pointed out. "If we don't <em>do</em> something about it-"</p><p>  "Do what?" Frerin half-demanded. "If she's one of them, how can we trust anything she's told us? She could've been trying to steal the Arkenstone so she could get the Mountain back, or something of that nature. Not to mention the fact that a different Fae has been trying to wipe out the Durin line since this whole mess started! How do we know that wasn't her doing, too?"</p><p>  "Let's not go spinning theories without evidence," Vili argued, shifting and almost falling off the bed. Dis rushed to his side, propping him up while he grimaced. "Curse this blasted leg…"</p><p>  "Did you trust her?" Balin asked from where he sat by the fire. Thorin looked over to him.</p><p>  "Of course I did! If I didn't, I would never have flown with her, told her about Grandfather, made that dagger, or almost claim her as family!" Thorin defended.</p><p>  "Did it occur to you, then, that perhaps she didn't ask to be a Fae?" Everyone turned toward Balin. "We don't ask for the bloodlines we get. We're born with them, and we must decide if we wish to run from them, own them, or redefine them. I have heard stories about folk who weren't Fae but had their powers, who lived in these lands long ago, and were eagerly sought after for their powers. To trust you enough to tell you was a risk, especially in a room as full as that one."</p><p>  "But how can we trust her?" Dis reiterated. "She's an enemy of our people!"</p><p>  "At this point," Uma suddenly spoke from where she sat next to Thrain's unconscious form, "it hardly matters. I would beg the Elvenking on my hands and knees if I thought he could save Erebor or my husband." She stared straight at Thorin, her wizened and saddened gaze piercing to his soul.</p><p>  Thorin finally took a seat and there was silence for a long time. Everyone was left to their own thoughts, and no-one spoke, which left Bella's face and voice to ring in Thorin's mind. When he finally took his gaze off his shoes, Vili was returning it. "No Dwarf has ever trusted a Fae," he warned.</p><p>  Thorin blinked as a revelation slapped him in the face. "No, there was one King. The one who gave Erebor to the Faes."</p><p>  "Which king was that?" Fili asked though half-lidded eyes, heavy with exhaustion.</p><p>  "I don't know," Thorin admitted, shaking his head slightly. "Balin?"</p><p>  "I don't either, laddie. But I know someone who'd be able to help us out."</p><p>  "She promised she'd be back about ten minutes ago, Your Highness," Dori informed Thorin, Balin, Dis, and Frerin as the quartet sat in the tea-maker's parlor. "I don't know where she is now." He set down the tray of tea, and each Dwarf took a cup and nodded politely. "If I may ask now, what is this about?"</p><p>  "Oh, I've noticed Ori's in the library quite a bit," Balin answered disarmingly, "and we have a question we thought she might have the answer to."</p><p>  "What question?" Dori asked. The group was saved from answering that by the arrival of Ori herself, escorted by her older brother, Nori. The Dwarf took a good look at everyone in the parlor, and he and Ori shared an 'I don't know why they're here, and I hope it's not for me' glance before Nori waved.</p><p>  "Hello," Ori greeted.</p><p>  "Where were you?" Dori asked, walking over to her and making sure she wasn't injured. "You were late!"</p><p>  "Only by 10 minutes," Ori brushed off, trying and failing to act nonchalant. "It wasn't that bad, and I wasn't gone long enough to warrant sending Nori after me. The glance the brothers shared told everyone – except Ori, who was too preoccupied with her book – that Dori had not, in fact, sent Nori after her. Finding everything suitable, Ori closed the book and tucked it under her arm. She curtseyed to the royal party. "What brings you to our home, Your Highnesses?"</p><p>  "Well, lass, we were hoping you might be able to help us on a historical matter," Balin started, setting down his teacup. Uncertainly, Ori nodded and took a seat on the couch opposite the ones the majority of the party was occupying. "Have you even encountered any historical documents that speak of relations between the Fae and the Dwarven King of Old?"</p><p>  Ori froze, and then, rather carefully, set her book on the table. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find something to say. Nori stood by the door, discreetly slipping a hand toward his hidden dagger, and Dori took a seat by Ori. "Now, I mean no disrespect, but aren't those historical records privileged? And besides, what do the Dwarven Kings have to do with those half-Elf troublemakers?"</p><p>  Thorin leaned in slightly. "I promise, no-one here is in trouble. We need to know because we are trying to settle an internal matter of extreme importance."</p><p>  "And you can't ask one of the official scribes?" Dori countered.</p><p>  "This is a delicate matter-" Frerin started.</p><p>  "This is about King Thror, isn't it?" Ori interrupted. The room went silent, and she looked at Balin. "This has to do with that Arkenstone, doesn't it?" He nodded, and Dori just looked at her, completely confused as to how she knew such things. "Yes, I know what scrolls you're talking about. But they're not in Khuzdul. They're all in Faish."</p><p>  Dis leaned back, sharing a look with Thorin. "You'll have to ask her," she told him.</p><p>  "I might…" Ori started, then trailed off. She took a deep breath and close her eyes. "I've been meeting with the Thain of the Shire."</p><p>  "Ori!" Dori chided.</p><p>  "Let her speak," Nori cut in.</p><p>  "No-one here knows anything about dragons except how best to kill and skin them. I thought it would be good, having tamed ones here that I could study. And Thain Gerontius is so kind and eager to teach!"</p><p>  "He can read these scrolls?" Balin asked.</p><p>  Ori nodded. "I saw him reading something else in Faish, once, but he tried to hide it away. I pretended like I didn't see it, because, well, what else was I supposed to do? But he can definitely read them, and I can get the scroll for you." She cringed slightly. "Maybe."</p><p>  "I know someone who could," Thorin murmured.</p><p>  "Stop, stop," Dis butted in. "We're only here so you can make nice with Bella and get that thrice-dammed gem fixed properly. Now we're going on some side-quest to get this scroll for no reason at all."</p><p>  "Not for no reason." Everyone turned toward the door, and saw Gerontius and his dragon standing in the doorway. "I do apologize for my barging in, but Bella has gotten me up to date with the fine little mess we have here. Mind if I come in?" Thorin looked to the others before nodding the pair in. There were no seats open, and Gerontius good-naturedly waved Ori off when she rose to offer him hers. "Before we start this conversation, I will invite anyone not willing to place their trust in the Took Faish lineage to leave, because what I say is meant for friends and allies only. This information, in the wrong hands, could do irreparable damage."</p><p>  "I'm staying," Ori answered immediately, garnering several fairly unhappy looks.</p><p>  "As am I," Thorin echoed.</p><p>  "Might as well," Frerin added next. "Not many alternatives at this point." The remaining four all nodded their affirmation, and Thorn purred, slinking away from Gerontius and over to Ori, in as stealthy a manner as he was capable of, given how many eyes were on him. Ori chuckled and laid a hand on his head.</p><p>  "Bella told you that there is a scroll or book that has information on how to fix the Heart of the Mountain," Gerontius started.</p><p>  "It's in the Farasail castle, yes," Thorin confirmed.</p><p>  "Ah," Gerontius interjected, pointing a weathered finger. "This is where the information diverges. Bella believes it's in that palace because she has, up until now, been told as such by me. It was necessary to keep this information hidden from even my flesh and blood because of the precarious nature of the situation."</p><p>  "What situation?" Dori asked.</p><p>  "I'm guessing not everyone likes Bella over in that forest," Nori answered. Gerontius nodded.</p><p>  "A long time ago, the sole daughter of the High King and Queen fled her lands and vanished into the West. There, she married a Hobbit – the first Took – and from her to us has passed the right to that throne." Thorin leaned back, and Gerontius's gaze found him. "Bella was the first to pass through the Laprawn tunnel from the West to the East and find the scarred lands of Farasail. She reawakened the forest, and in doing so, reclaimed the right to rule it."</p><p>  "Bella's a Fae queen?" Dis asked incredulously. Thorin shook his head slightly. No wonder she'd been so reluctant to tell him. Being a Fae was one thing, but being their ruler was something entirely different. And she offered to break into her own palace and be considered an outsider, just to avoid telling them.</p><p>  "Aye," Gerontius confirmed. "And to anyone outside the realm, it would appear that she is perfectly beloved. Beneath the surface, however, there are some who believe that, in the absence of a pure bloodline to carry the throne, the crown should have passed to the most senior council member. The descendent of that member, the Orossi Member, sits on the council with Bella." He paused. "Both the Captain of the Guard and I have a heavy suspicion that this Fae, Phira, has been behind the attacks."</p><p>  "Why?" Frerin demanded. Thorin held a hand up to calm his brother, and an expression of pained fondness crossed Balin's face. If Thorin had to guess, he looked like Thror used to, before…</p><p>  "That we do not know. But shortly after Phira first tried to challenge Bella for the throne, Hayla – that's the Captain – and I, we decided to move all the important documents out of the palace and disperse them around this kingdom's library and in two places around the Shire."</p><p>  "And you didn't tell Bella because you didn't want to burden her with it," Balin finished. Gerontius nodded. "So the scroll that isn't important-"</p><p>  "Is, in fact, the one we're looking for," the Thain confirmed. "We must get it without alerting anyone, and I'm afraid my stealthy days are behind me. Isn't that right, Thorn, old boy?" The Night Fury shook his upper body and finished with a small head bob.</p><p>  "Then we'll gather it on official business," Ori offered decisively.</p><p>  "No, we need this to remain secret," Dis corrected. She looked at Thorin. "So, you still need to make nice with her." He nodded, and all eyes went to him.</p><p>  "I'll go talk to her now, if she'll talk to me," he answered.</p><p>  "Laddie, there is no-one she'd rather let in," Gerontius affirmed. "And between the two of us, she's been waiting to let you in a very long time."</p>
<hr/><p>  She'd expected it not to go well, but it still hurt deeply to watch him turn away in hate. "Fool of a Took," she muttered bitterly. "He's a Dwarf – Soulmate or not, that just-" she broke off, furiously swiping at the rogue tear that dared to fall. Dis had followed her brother out of the room, and Bella remained only for a short time, long enough to say some goodbyes and retire for 'fatigue.' Once back in her borrowed room, Bella stalled out for a good few moments, her mind slowing now that it was off the rush of hormones. With nothing else to do, she grabbed a pillow off the bed, curled up beneath Twilight's wing, and buried her face in the fabric.</p><p>  Now, there wasn't a <em>single thing</em> wrong with a good cry every so often. It was good for the soul and an excellent release for all the bottled up emotions and tough times she had to face. Just because Bella didn't have reason to cry often or hard didn't mean she didn't cry at all, and when she cried, she cried hard and long and let it all out. So that was what she did, for however long it took for the fire to die, with Twilight curled around her and Lucky tucked up against her side. She sobbed for her own foolishness and what was left of the part of her heart that hoped for the kind of love her parents had, for Thorin and his broken family, and for a good half dozen other things she had no control over or real reason to cry about.</p><p>  Her face felt stiff by the time she left her dragons and sat alone on the couch, staring at her feet. She couldn't have sat there long – because Twilight didn't come over – when the door opened. She expected to see her grandfather, who always seemed to know when she was hurting the worst. She expected to see another Hobbit council member, someone who had a question about their dragons or how long they'd be there.</p><p>  She wasn't expecting to see Thorin, who stared at the door as he closed it, and then stood three steps from her, looking either at her or the wall just over her shoulder. She couldn't really explain why he was there.</p><p>  Bella tucked herself into the far corner of the couch, refusing to meet his gaze. She knit her fingers together and twisted one thumb over the other. After a long few moments, he sat on the other end of the couch. He stared ahead at the far wall and the tapestry that covered it. For a long time, neither said anything. The air was thick with tension and anger. She was ready to simply walk out of the Mountain and not come back. She'd started preparing what she might or might not say, what she'd do if he stood to follow her-</p><p>  "How many dragons have you tamed?" he asked suddenly. Her head snapped up and she turned to look at him. He still refused to meet her gaze, or look toward her at all. His hands were clenched into tight fists, his shoulders were tense as a taut string, and that formidable glare was currently trying to burn holes in the tapestry on the wall opposite them.</p><p>  "W-What?" she stammered, unsure that she'd heard him right.</p><p>  "How many dragons have you tamed?" he repeated, enunciating through slightly clenched teeth. It was an odd line of questioning, and completely unrelated to the revelation he'd gotten from the earlier admittance. But perhaps that was the point.</p><p>  "Countless," she answered. She looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. "But about 35 or so that I'd consider close."</p><p>  "Why do they all listen to you?" Another odd, out-of-the-blue question. She was quicker to answer it this time.</p><p>  "Thorn is the Alpha, a sort of dragon king, if you will. Twilight is in line to be the next Shire Alpha. I usually have her with me, and she's learned his tricks." Bella lifted her head and looked at the tapestry as well. It was intricate, gold threads weaved through blue cloth, crossing over and under silver and red in a design far more complicated than anything she'd seen outside Elvish threadwork. "The dragons pick up that she's the Alpha and that she casts her full attention to me, and they follow her lead." There was a pause of three or four heartbeats before she added, "And I suppose I might, from time to time, unconsciously project my…hidden status."</p><p>  There was more silence as they both attempted to work their way to a place where they could address the real issue. "Is there a sort of garden or forest in the Mountain?" Bella asked, taking Thorin off-guard. He hesitated a moment before answering, and his fists uncurled a bit.</p><p>  "Yes."</p><p>  "Did you and your siblings ever play hide-and-seek there?"</p><p>  "Yes." He was smiling faintly, and out of the corner of her eye, Bella watched him relax into the memory. "Frerin was the best at hiding. For as loud and boisterous as he often was, he could be quiet as a mouse and nearly invisible when he wanted. Dis never had patience for hiding in one spot long, so we often caught her sneaking from one hiding place to the next. Sometimes, Frerin and I would team up and chase her around. Amad could always well when we'd been in the gardens because we trailed mud down the hallway and twigs and leaves would sometimes fall from the ruffles of our clothes."</p><p>  He looked down and sighed. "Once, on Durin's Day, our parents had to chase us around the garden themselves because we didn't want to wear all our stately attire. Ugmil'adad…caught us by standing between us and the door. I remember he wasn't angry." Thorin looked to a spot on the floor in front of him, but about halfway between them. Bella did her best not to tense up. "That is what I remember most clearly about that night. Everyone was joyful and happy."</p><p>  The pronouncement hung heavy in the air, and Bella turned and looked at him fully. "When I was 15, during the Midsummer's Eve Festival, my cousins and I stole Gandalf's fireworks." He met her gaze with a degree of shock. "Well, to put it more accurately, they had a crazy plan, and I simply went along because one of us needed to have common sense and if it really did work, we'd have a fireworks show all to ourselves."</p><p>  "Did it?" he asked. She smiled, blushing a little at the memory, and looking down at her folded hands.</p><p>  "We almost set the forest on fire. Papa managed to get a Typhoomerang to come help out by swirling the flames around it and flying off. To this day, I still have no idea how he did it." Bella remembered his face, that shining visage of sternness and fondness. "Even when I was 15, Papa still knew everything. We made an agreement: he wouldn't tell anyone if we voluntarily grounded ourselves. No flying, no sneaking off, and doing all our chores before going outside for a week and a half. I have to wonder if he ever did tell Mama about it."</p><p>  This stretch of silence was far more comfortable – or, at least, less awkward – and it was once again Bella who spoke. "I don't know what else to say."</p><p>  "Neither do I." Thorin took a deep and composing breath, and Bella forced herself to meet those deep blue eyes. "But we still need your help. I don't know how to move forward, between us-"</p><p>  "But we have a gem to fix and a kingdom to save," Bella finished, straightening.</p><p>  "Bella, your grandfather…" He sighed. "He hasn't been completely honest with you."</p><p>  "And I'm sure his reasons were good. They always are," she answered, shelving that particular issue for later. "Get me up to speed; we've only got one more night to pull this heist off."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>